Dork Diaries 1 : Sonny With A Chance Edition
by Channyx1D
Summary: Sonny Munroe, not so popular, average girl going to Westchester Country Day. Format like the book.
1. Cast

**Hey! I'm making a new story called 'Dork Diaries'. So, here are the SWAC cast that will represent the Dork Dairies cast.**

* * *

><p><em>Main cast:<em>

Nikki Maxwell ... Sonny Munroe - new girl in Westchester Country Day. She is not so popular and she has few friends. She hates her life.

Brandon Roberts ... Chad Dylan Cooper - popular student of Westchester Country Day. He works for the school's newspaper as a photographer. He is Sonny's crush.

Chloe Christina Garcia ... Tawni Hart - one of Sonny's best friends. Her family owns a software company.

Zoeysha Ebony Franklin ... Zora Lancaster - another of Sonny's best friends. Her mom is an attorney and her dad is a record company executive.

Mackenzie Hollister ... Marta Balatico - most popular teenager in school. Leader of CCP. She has a crush on Chad and flirts with him. Despises Sonny.

_Extras:_

Connie Munroe

Grady Mitchell

Nico Harris

Chastity Ann Dewitt

Fegurson Michaels

Skylar DeVane

and some of the Dork Diaries characters

* * *

><p><strong>That's all. Next Chapter is the start of Sonny's entry. I don't really know if the extras will come out but surely, Connie Munroe will. Don't review this chapter. Got some of the description in the book.<br>**

**Peace Out Suckahs!**

**- Monique  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay everyone. Here is the first chapter or in diaries, the first entry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or Dork Dairies. Remember, all of this is in Sonny's diary.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>SATURDAY, AUGUST 31<p>

I sometimes wonder why my mom is BRAIN DEAD or not so modern. At times, that happens like every day. She doesn't know what is modern and what is not.

Like today.

She said that the phone I have is modern, which is so not. It's the phone used like in the 1990's. WAY old fashioned. And I just got it 2 days ago when I asked my mom for a phone. I was hoping my mom would give me an iPhone. But NOOOOOOO. She thinks there are none in stores. Is she really that blind? I considered it a necessity of life, second only to oxygen.

What better way to clinch a spot in the CCP (Cute,Cool & Popular) group at my new private school, Westchester Country Day, than by dazzling them with a wicked new mobile phone. We would be like talking on the phone for hours, talk about cute guys and something like that. How I wish my mother knew where to find an iPhone.

Last year, it seemed like I was the ONLY student in my ENTIRE middle school who didn't have one and I was even in the LAST year of middle school:( . So I bought an older, used phone super-cheap on eBay with my savings.

It was bigger than what I wanted, but I figured I couldn't go wrong for the clearance price of only $12.99.

I put my phone in my locker and spread the word. I didn't want to bring my phone because the design is Dora. Yeah, because there are no Sonny With A Chance, Stemi, Sterling Knight, Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez and cool designs. **(Yeah, I felt like adding all those there) **It would be humiliating if they saw the design.

I got really nervous when two of the CCP girls came walking down the hall in my direction, chatting on their mobile phones. Although I was nervous, I tried to keep my composure and act cool.

They came right over to my locker and started acting super-friendly. They also used the 'Cool' tone of voice. Then, one of them was like in a cool tone "Hey, Sonny. So, since you have a cool phone, why don't you join us for lunch?" So, I decided to fit in with them, I used the same tone,"Sure. Can't wait." but deep down I was doing my Snoopy 'Happy Dance'. My Snoopy 'Happy Dance' is a dance I do when I'm happy or in a good mood.

Then things got really strange. They said they had heard about my new $600 Juicy Couture designer mobile phone and that everyone (meaning the rest of the CCP crew) couldn't wait to see it.

I was about to explain that I had said, "juicy gossip on my new phone" NOT,"new gossip on my Juicy phone", but I never got a chance because, unfortunately, my phone started ringing. Very abnormally loud. Good thing my ring tone is 'Something About The Sunshine' by Sterling Knight and Anna Margaret **(I LOVE THAT SONG. ONE OF MY FAVE SONGS)** I downloaded the song from the internet. I have others but I chose this. I tried to ignore it and listen to the song but one of them said, "As much as I love this song, aren't you going to answer it?"

Obviously, I didn't want to answer it because I had a really bad feeling that when I open my locker and answer my, they would laugh at me.

So I just stood there praying it would stop but it didn't and soon, everyone in the hall looked at me with the looks of what one of the CCP girls said.

Finally, I gave in and tried to hide my phone from the people around me. I was like, "Hello? Umm . . . sorry. Wrong number." I hung up and turned around to see the two girls laughing.

"You have a nice ring tone but not phone and design." one of them said.

"Oh, my gosh. Latest scoop. Sonny Munroe likes Dora the Explorer. I take back of staying in lunch with us. We're telling them that you don't have a cool phone and a lame design. Only the ring tone is cool." the other said. They walked away still laughing at me and my phone.

The most important lesson I learned last year was that having a CRUDDY phone - or NONE at all - can totally RUIN your social life. While hordes of celebrity party girls regularly FORGET to wear undies, not a single one would be caught dead without her mobile phone. Which was why I was nagging my mom about buying me an iPhone.

I've tried saving up my own money to buy one, but it was impossible to do. Mainly because I'm an artist and TOTALLY ADDICTED to drawing and the other artist, which is acting!

I spend ALL of my cash on sketchbooks, pencils, pens, acting school and acting camp. Hey, I'm so BROKE, I have a milkshake on layaway at McDonald's!

Anyway, when mom came home from the mall with a special back-to-school present for me I was pretty sure I knew what it is.

I had some ideas of how my new iPhone would look like, how I should decorate it, what would be my ring tone. I zoned out just thinking about it.

My mom saw my smile and she, too, smiled really wide, gave me a hug and showed me a BOOK. Not what I was hoping for.

I opened it and saw there are no pages.

Why would she give me a book with no pages unless...

She can't...

She wouldn't ...

She didn't...

She didn't dare ...

But she DID do all those. My mom gave me a...

a...

a...

a...

a...

a DIARY.

That's it. My life is ruined, all because she gave me a DIARY. Well, I hope I wouldn't be caught having a diary.

There are two words that fit me through the year with a diary.

DOOMED & UNPOPULAR

* * *

><p><strong>Well, That's it. The first entry. I know only a few people entered more or less FOUR people. There are some I got out from the book, some deleted, some added. Well, review.<strong>

**Peace Out Suckahs!**

**- Monique**


	3. Chapter 2

**Heyya! So this is the second entry Sonny will be doing.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own SWAC or Dork Diaries.**

* * *

><p>MONDAY, SEPTEMBER 2<p>

I am still freaked out that my mom gave me a diary. I'm definitely not the kind of girl who curls up with a diary and a box of Godiva chocolates to write a bunch of really sappy stuff about my dreamy boyfriend, my first kiss or my overwhelming ANGST about the HORRIFIC discovery that I'm a PRINCESS of a small French-speaking principality and now worth MILLIONS. I wish that was but it's not.

MY LIFE TOTALLY SUCKS AND I HATE IT THAT WAY!

All day I wandered around my new school like a zombie in lip gloss. Not a single person bothered to say hi. I saw this coming. I'm just a loser like my old school.

I SOMETIMES FEEL INVISIBLE.

How am I supposed to fit in at a snobby prep school like Westchester Country Day? This place has a Starbucks in the cafeteria!

I wish my dad had NEVER been awarded a bug extermination contract from this school.

They can take their little pity scholarship and give it to someone who wants and needs it, because I sure DON'T. I have all the money I need to go to another school. Not really but I hope. I didn't want to be a nobody. A few friends will do but NOOOO, I don't have any.

Everyone looks at me in disgust. Once they will look at me, they turn away then. I feel so depressed.

I would be happy if I shoved myself in the locker.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if short. the entry in the book is short and I have no ideas but I'll update soon. Please Review.<strong>

**Peace Out Suckahs!**

**- Monique**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey! Here's Sonny's third entry. So I would like to thank the reviewers for reviewing my story.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own SWAC or Dork Diaries.**

* * *

><p>TUESDAY, SEPTEMBER 3<p>

It's way past midnight and I'm about to freak out because I still don't have my homework done. The assignment is for Honours English Lit and we're reading _A Midsummer Night's Dream _by Shakespeare. I was kind of surprised, because I didn't know he wrote teen chick lit. I've always heard about this but never got the chance to see it. And now that I do, seems interesting.

It's about a mischievous fairy named Puck who tries to break up a really cute couple lost in an enchanted forest.

Then, this guy with a donkey head crashes a big, fairy party and hooks up with their queen. Pretty weird stuff but interesting for me!

Our homework assignment is to complete three essay questions about PUCK:

1. Would you consider Puck the protagonist of the play? Why or why not?

2. How do Puck's personality and actions set the mood of the play?

3. Use your imagination and provide either a detailed physical description or a drawing of Puck.

The first two questions weren't that hard, and I finished them in no time at all. However, the third question threw me for a loop.

I didn't have the slightest idea what Puck looked like.

But I tried to imagine him with cute little pointy ears and AS HOT AS: Nick Jonas, Corbin Bleu, Justin Timberlake, Sterling Knight

I was also dying to know if having a messed-up name like Puck had completely RUINED his life.

I bet the popular kids at his school called him "Puke", "Schmuck", "Yuck" or something worse.

POOR PUCK! Living the life almost related to mine.

I tried to go to that educational website "Wiki-something-or-other" that everyone plagiarises to find a picture of Puck.

But I couldn't remember the name of it and was too lazy to Google it.

I was really surprised to hear a knock on my bedroom door this late at night and I assumed it was my six-year-old sister, Brianna.

About a week ago, she lost one of her front teeth and buried it in the backyard to see if it would grow. She is FOREVER doing crazy-weird stuff like that.

As a little joke I told Brianna the tooth fairy collected teeth from children all over the world and then Super Glued them together to make dentures for old people. I also said that she will be in BIG TROUBLE for doing that.

The funniest part was that Brianna TOTALLY believed me. She searched and dug the whole garden to look for it.

Since then Brianna has been paranoid about it. And the prank kind of backfired because she REFUSES to go to the bathroom unless I check.

She thinks that the tooth fairy is hiding somewhere there. And if I'm not quick, she will have a little 'accident'(Pee).

Tonight, she cuddled in my bed, hugging the pillow and blanket. Then another knock was heard from my door. I opened it and saw my parents. MY PARENTS? What in the world are they doing here?

"Sonny, Brianna says that she wants us to keep her company. Since she doesn't like to be in her room, we decided to do it here." My mom smiled. Great. Just Great. I have a bad beginning in school and now more torture?

My dad carried me bridal style to my bed. "Dad, what is that for?" I asked as I struggled. Since when would a dad carry a 13 year old to bed? That is so juvenile.

My dad totally ignored the question and placed me beside Brianna. Then, both of my parents cuddled to me and I was squeezed. Oh dear. It will take a long time for me to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, finished with this entry. Sorry it took me a long time to upload. Had to Study. Anyway, REVIEW. ;D<strong>

**Peace Out Suckahs!**

**- Monique**


End file.
